Wet and Wild
by steam.milk
Summary: A compilation of one shots involving YOU and the cast of Free! getting all hot and bothered. Characters and content vary but all are sexually explicit. HARDCORE LEMONS. Proceed with caution. You x Various


Hello! I am here with another steamy fic for all you readers out there! I took a different spin on this and made this fanfic about YOU getting all hot and bothered with various characters of the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club anime. Of course it won't be limited to just involving characters of Iwatobi High, it will involve Samezuka students as well. ;)

As per usual, this fanfic contains extremely mature content. You have been warned. Proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>Dirty Words<p>

You had honestly thought their intentions had been pure, and scoffed at yourself for thinking there was anything wholesome about those two anymore.

When Kou had invited you to see the new apartment she had just moved into with her brother's best friend turned current lover, you had accepted with the notion that the couple would show you around, and perhaps invite you to stay for dinner.

But upon arrival you were surprised to find the door unlocked, and even more unnerved when nobody answered your wary calls asking if anybody was home. However, nothing could compare with the astonishment you felt when you entered the apartment's only bedroom to find your redheaded friend and her lover on their recently purchased king sized bed without a scrap of clothing between them. You immediately registered that Sousuke's face was buried in the juncture of Kou's legs, and the way her ruby eyes were rolling back in her head and the breathless moans falling from her lips left little doubt of what he was currently doing to her.

You were speechless, perhaps for the first time in your life as the sight shocked you into silence.

You weren't sure how long you watched, unable to look away from the erotic scene, noting that Sousuke seemed particularly skilled with his tongue considering how Kou seemed to be gripping his raven hair desperately and moaning in low, sultry tones. Sousuke's bare ass was towards you, and you couldn't help but admire its firmness and definition. You'd love to have a pair of buns like that nestled against her palms, imagining how they'd feel as you squeezed them, kneaded them, and maybe even give them a light slap.

At last the Matsuoka opened her eyes, hazy orbs gazing at your stunned face and you were sure Kou would realize she and Sousuke had been caught and go scrambling for their clothing. But she only smiled a lazy, sexy, smile before Sousuke did something particularly wondrous to her and her mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Mmm…So-Sousuke, she's here," she sighed, tugging his hair to gently pull him away from her core, even as her hips ground upwards restlessly.

The ruggedly handsome boy sat back on his heels, back towards their unintentional voyeur as he wiped a forearm unhurriedly across his mouth. The simple motion set the defined muscles of his back rippling and you felt your pulse quicken, trying very hard not to be jealous. You couldn't even remember the last time you'd been with a guy who was half decent in bed, and here was Kou, with an older, experienced man who was rumored to be something of a sex god, so caught up in their intimate activities that they had seemed to have forgotten you were coming over…and couldn't even muster the decency to act embarrassed about it.

But then he looked over his shoulder and shot you a smirk that instantly had butterflies dancing frantically in your gut as a warm burn began to flare a little lower in your body. You were now most definitely jealous of your best friend, for Sousuke Yamazaki was sinfully good looking. His skin was smooth and unflawed, he could probably charm the panties off just about any girl with a devastatingly attractive smirk like that, and he was all Kou's. Life really was unfair.

And then he turned, swinging his legs onto the floor as he sat facing you, and life went from unfair to being completely unjust, for jutting proudly between Sousuke's thighs was the longest, most beautiful specimen of male anatomy that you had ever seen.

You stared, you couldn't help it, knowing that any moment now they would probably make a lame attempt at apologizing or politely ask you to leave.

But Sousuke did something completely unexpected. He crooked his finger at you as he uttered two husky words that had your whole body tingling.

"Come here."

You supposed you could have turned and fled, but it seemed your body had already made up its mind before your head could even sort out what was happening. You found yourself standing in front of Sousuke's wonderfully naked form, not caring that he seemed to be appraising you, staring at your body as if he was examining it right through your clothing.

An then his arm was around your waist and he was pulling you close, his breath tickling over your cheek before his lips sealed over yours. You whimpered as his warm tongue stroked over your lower lip while nimble fingers found their way up from the edge of your shirt and massaged the base of your spine.

You felt the mattress shift, but was too distracted by the slick muscle sliding between your lips to pay attention until you felt a warm body pressed behind you and small hands slide around to begin undoing the buttons of your top.

You moaned as Sousuke's tongue entered your mouth and could taste the musky tang that had to be Kou's taste. This was more than a kiss. Your mouth was being plundered, pillaged, and when he finally broke away, you found yourself sandwiched between Sousuke and his ruby haired lover, your body as naked as theirs thanks to Kou's handiwork.

You didn't ask why, because it didn't seem to matter. You simply succumbed as Sousuke dominated your mouth again while Kou reached around to pluck at pale pink nipples, cooing as the buds hardened against soft fingertips.

You were drowning in Sousuke, reveling in Kou's caresses, moaning and whimpering and panting, and when Sousuke broke away to nibble at the juncture of your neck, you filled your lungs with air in greedy, shuddering gulps.

"Kou tells me you have a dirty mouth," Sousuke ground out huskily against your ear, his voice making the liquid fire in your loins flare red hot. "I want to hear it."

You guessed your friend had found out this interesting fact after accompanying you and Makoto while the two of you had been dating. You all had stayed at an inn more than once, always getting separate rooms to spare Kou from your rowdy lovemaking, but apparently the inn's walls hadn't been very thick.

Sousuke's hand wandered down your stomach, tickling your navel and brushing through the trim patch of hair at your apex. And then he was stroking you and you couldn't help a wanton moan as your head tipped back, allowing Kou to press hot kisses to the exposed column of your neck.

The skilled swimmer ran a single finger over your slit, humming in approval as he found you slick and ready for him.

"Mmm…oh yes…" You encouraged, rolling your hips forward, your body aching for him to fill you.

And then he was easing inside, your canal instantly squeezing him tight as he began to fuck your responsive body with a single finger.

"Oh yeah! Right there!" you moaned, eyes drifting closed as you savored the feeling of him inside you, unaware that Kou had vacated her position and was now climbing back on the bed.

"You like it deep in your pussy?" Sousuke smirked, encouraging you to talk dirty as he massaged your inner walls.

"Yeah," you groaned clutching at his shoulders as your legs began to tremble. "I like it deep and hard. Give it to me hard!"

Sousuke chuckled, withdrawing his finger from your drenched sex.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Don't forget that Kou was here before you and it's not nice to cut in line."

He pulled away, urging you to turn to find the ruby haired woman sprawled on her back, a hand between her legs rubbing circles around her swollen clit.

Sousuke reached down to grab her wrist, halting her motions and brought her fingers to your lips. You began to suck obediently, climbing on top of your friend until you straddled her narrow hips. Kou's fingers were coated in the same musky essence you had tasted on Sousuke's tongue and you lapped hungrily at the slender digits until Kou pulled you down for a kiss, kissing you in the same hungry, domineering way their mutual lover had.

Suddenly, the ruby haired girl cried out into your mouth as Sousuke entered her, thrusting into her tight hole with languid strokes of his hips. You moaned right back, loving the feeling of Sousuke behind you, and Kou's body jarring beneath you as she was filled over and over.

"You like how he feels inside your hot little cunt?" you rasped, breaking the kiss to tug at a tender earlobe.

The girl on the bottom moaned favorably and you smirked.

"You lucky bitch, I bet his big cock fills you up so good."

Kou moaned again as Sousuke thrust a little harder, as aroused by your comments as Kou was.

You braced herself on all fours, bringing bountiful breasts close to Kou's lips, and your friend wasted no time in closing her lips around a pebbled nipple, suckling hungry and scraping the sensitive flesh with her teeth.

"Ohhh!" you moaned, back arching as you felt Kou's tongue swirl around the tightened bud. Sousuke, unable to resist your perfect, heart shaped ass gave one toned cheek a hard smack with his palm.

You yelped in pained pleasure, looking over your shoulder at the offender, but Sousuke only grinned devilishly.

"You want more don't you?" he sneered. "You want me to slam my cock into your pussy and spank you hard while I fuck you."

"Fuck yeah," you agreed, waving your ass back and fourth provocatively. "Fuck my pussy."

Sousuke pulled out of Kou with a wet squelch and guiding his slick shaft to your quivering entrance. With one thrust he was lodged in you up to the hilt and groaned at your exquisite heat as you let out a string of explicatives.

He pounded into you hard, bringing his hand down on your other ass cheek to leave a matching five fingered welt. The action only made you moan louder while Kou squirmed beneath you, incredibly aroused and unfulfilled.

Sousuke crashed against you over and over, and then suddenly he was gone, leaving you empty and aching, but the cry from beneath let you know exactly where his dick had gone.

Reaching a hand between your legs, you rubbed your clit frantically, trying to alleviate some of the pressure Sousuke had built it up while you watched your best friend get fucked hard.

Kou was moaning, panting, arching upwards as Sousuke slammed into her brutally over and over. Her breasts bounced enticingly and her long hair was fanned out over the white sheets in a rosy streak. You returned the favor and sucked at Kou's swollen nipples as Sousuke filled her hard and deep. You stopped suckling only when Sousuke unexpectedly pulled out of his girlfriend to fill your pussy instead.

Over and over he tortured you two, bringing each woman to the pinnacle of bliss before leaving them behind to fill the other. You begged and pleaded to be fucked harder, longer, deeper, but no amount of dirty talk could convince Sousuke to finish you off until he was ready. But when he finally was ready, you found yourself forgetting how to breath. He slammed into you harder and faster than you had been ready for, his free hand circling around to rub your clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh yeeesss!" you screamed, uncaring of any neighbors that might not approve of what they were doing. "Fuck me just like that! Oh please! That's so good! Pound my pussy! Yes! YES! Oh fuuuuuck!"

Your orgasm hit even more violently than the jackhammer motions of his cock inside you. It was devastating, debilitating, and left your throat raw after screaming explicatives so graphic that Sousuke might have blushed had your pussy not been squeezing him deliciously in a vice like grip.

You collapsed, head cushioned against Kou's jiggling breasts as Sousuke rocked against his ruby haired lover once more, extracting moans and sobs and pleas until she too shattered in an overwhelming orgasm, Sousuke joining her in oblivion as he flooded her womb with his thick milky essence.

Kou managed to roll you off of her and onto her side, snuggling in next to you as Sousuke settled in on your opposite side, keeping you warm and secure between them. Your dirty little mouth had resulted in some of the best sex any of them had ever had, and Sousuke and Kou were both concocting other sinful ways to put said mouth to use.


End file.
